Shattered Sanity
by CakeGoddess
Summary: A young girl enters Konoha shortly after Kiri massacres everyone with a kekkei genkai. After watching her family die her sanity shatters. How will she cope with Konoha? How will Konoha survive with her? I suck at summaries so please just give my story a chance. The cover image is a dolphin for no other reason other than me liking dolphins.
1. Important

**IMPORTANT**

 **I won't be able to actually describe my OC in the first chapter so if you want a description of her read this.**

 **First Name:** Dango

 **Clan Name:** Ikimono

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 11

 **Hair:** Very dark brown almost black in color. It falls to the middle of her back in messy waves.

 **Eyes:** Her left eye is chocolate brown and her right eye is forest green.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** She can communicate with and fully control animals. She also has a heavy influence over people who're strongly connected to animals.

 **Extra:** She's mentally unstable and is prone to random mood swings.

 **If you have any questions PM me.**


	2. Chapter One

My sanity has never been fully intact but it was always there. That changed when everything I cared for was brutally torn from me. Nearly everyone in my family was killed in the attempt to clean Kirigakure of all kekkei genkais.

The kekkei genkai my clan possessed allowed us to communicate and fully control animals. It even allowed us to heavily influence people that were extremely close to their animals. People feared the Ikimono clan, so they tried to kill us.

I managed to escape the massacre because my mother grabbed me and ran. She ran from the terrible place I once called my home. Since she was carrying me, I watched over her shoulder as our house was burned and my family was slaughtered. I watched while my fragile mind slowly cracked. My mother was attempting to get to us Konoha because they were one of the kinder hidden villages.

Finally after several days of non stop running, I could see the tops of the gates to Konoha. We were so close but we didn't quite make it in time. The hunter nin that had been trailing us finally caught up. My mother turned to defend us. They didn't even let her turn around all the way before they began attacking. She tried to fend them off, she really did but with three of them and one of her the odds were not good.

She put up a decent fight considering she was just a chūnin facing off against three of Kiri's hunter nin but it was all for nothing. I watched helplessly as she was decapitated, her head rolled to my feet and her blood splattered on my face.

My already cracked mind shattered into a million tiny pieces. I did the only thing left I could do, I screamed. Moments later the area around me was filled with Konoha shinobi. Shortly after they arrived, the field began running red with blood as a ferocious battle took place. My screams slowly turned into sadistic laughter as I watched my mother's killers slowly die.

The battle ended and the Kiri ninja were down. Alive and heavily wounded but still alive. They may have lost their battle but I needed them to keep suffering. I commanded the animals in the forest to not only eat the dead nin but to tear them limb from limb. I made them to wait until last to eat the vital organs so the bastards would see and feel themselves getting eaten. I watched with great joy as the Kiri ninjas screamed and howled in pain. My laughter increased at their pain.

The Konoha ninjas watched from the sidelines as I laughed at the ninjas being eaten alive. One of the ninjas approached me. I would've told you what he said but I wasn't listening. I couldn't tell what was said but I could tell my laughter was driving them mad. Too bad I had no intentions of stopping.

The Kiri ninjas soon died but my laughter didn't stop. I laughed and laughed until one of the Konoha shinobi knocked me out, trying to stop my haunting laughter. It didn't work, I still giggled in my unconsciousness.

...!...

 **If anyone actually decides to read this story let me know. I enjoy writing fan fiction but I'm not going to continue a story no one will read. Please keep in mind that I'm a new author who's prone to make mistakes. If you see mistakes or have suggestions for the story PM me. You deserve a cake if you actually bothered to read this.**


End file.
